Valves are used to inflate and, in some instances, deflate inflatable objects, such as dunnage bags. Dunnage bags are used to stabilize and limit movement of cargo during transportation of cargo containers. Generally, after some or all of the cargo is loaded into a cargo container, uninflated dunnage bags are positioned in the voids between the cargo. The dunnage bags are then inflated to a desired pressure using air from a compressed air source. The inflated dunnage bags fill the voids to limit lateral movement of the cargo during transit. If an inflated dunnage bag needs to be repositioned, the user opens its valve to enable air within the dunnage bag to escape, thereby partially deflating the dunnage bag. The user then repositions and re-inflates the dunnage bag.
There is a continuing need to make these valves simpler, easier and less expensive to manufacture and assemble, and more durable while also maintaining or increasing the rate at which gas can flow through the valve into (or out of) the inflatable object.